Dragon Age: A Different Story
by Rayne430
Summary: What if the Hero of Fereldan and the Champion of Kirkwall were twin sisters...ready to change the world.
1. Chapter 1

**This has been a story that has been floating around in my head ever since DA:2 came out...A bunch of what if's**

Hiding herself from the world was easy for the most part. But, as soon as she was found practicing a freezing spell by the stream next to her home, it was far from easy. Mother and father has always kept their children a secret. Even their two sets of twins. Not knowing that the first set would change the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rayne was always vocal when it came to things she liked or disliked. Her twin was the direct opposite. Solana was more quiet and reserved. Rayne wasn't afraid to show the world what she could do, and of course Solana always kept it to herself.

"So-so! Come help me with the spell I don't quite get it!" Rayne said with a frown. Solana was always more adept at elemental spells then she was, Rayne was more force, but learning the basics was key for keeping control.

"Ray, we have done this like a bajillion times already! I don't get why YOU can't get it" Solana said all huffy.

Solana went over to her sister to help her with a simple freezing spell.

"See Ray, all you have to do is imagine its cold in a small area, put your hand or staff to it and it will freeze,"

"So-so, I think it but I don't do it right away! I'm trying here okay?!"

Solana wrinkled her nose in impatience for her sister and then relaxed a little.

"Its okay sissy you'll get it and then we can be dueling twin mages!" Solana said with a big grin.

Solana went turned on her heel towards the house, yelling something about how dinner was going to be ready soon. But, Rayne, determined to get this spell down before dinner, stayed at the stream.

It soon grew dark, and a small blue light was the only thing between Rayne and the stream in front of her. She stopped, she heard a rustling in the brush behind her. Rayne looked around, using the mage light spell her father taught her. She scanned the area slowly, pointing it over to the brush where she heard the noise, she panned to the right and nothing. Then she panned back over the the left to where she saw a shiny silver armored boot. Rayne slowly brought the light up the armored leg, then to the breastplate. She recognized the symbol that her father had always told her to run and hide from. It belonged to the templars...

Malcohm and Leandra were just about to serve dinner when they heard a scream. Leandra drops the bowls of stew on the floor, and Malcohm bursts through the front door searching for his baby girl. He runs right into a solid suit of armor.

"What in the maker's name is going on here?" Malcohm screamed

"Sir, is this your child? Do you know that she is a mage?" says the helmeted templar.

"What?!" Malcohm playing dumb, because if he admitted that he knew she was he would be killed on the spot.

"Daddy I'm sorry!" Rayne said through heavy tears.

"Lil' one it is alright, everything will be okay," Malcohm said trying to calm his daughter without tearing up himself.

"I hear by take custody of this child to be kept and trained by the Circle Tower of Fereldan,"

Malcohm lowered his head. Tears dripping down his face. Damn him for not doing anything to protect his little girl! Damn this templar to spy on helpless children. "DAMN THIS CURSE OF MINE!"

"Daddy, its okay. I know where I'm going. I will write to you when I can. I'm sorry I hid this from you, please forgive me," Rayne said lying through her teeth, so she can save her family.

Malcohm dropped to his knees and hugged his little girl as hard as he could without hurting her. Touching his forehead to hers, and kissing her nose.

" I love you lil' one,"

The door slammed shut...

Solana comes running downstairs all in a panic!

"Daddy, what happened?"

Malcohm couldn't bring himself to look as his little girl. Rayne was her identical twin! A constant reminder of what had happened.

Solana put her hand on his, and looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Daddy, its alright. You don't have to tell me what happened. I know,"

Malcohm looked at Solana, trying to smile. Putting his hand gently on her face.

"We will figure something out So-so, she won't be in there forever,"

~5 years later~

Rayne was sitting there in the apprentice quarters reading letter from home. She had heard from her father, mother and sister. And now she has two more siblings. Smiling while reading her letters, a hand was lain upon her shoulder.

"Mistress Rayne, its time to go. We need to hurry before they know we're gone," the templar Nathan said in a whisper.

Soon they were off down the hall past the teaching rooms. Turning a sharp corner into a hidden gap between two walls, and in an instant they were gone. A few strides more and they were outside the tower.

"Daddy?" Rayne said in a whisper.

"Right here my lil' one," Malcohm said with great joy.

"Solana, time to go with Nathan. And remember the illusion spell I taught you for your eyes,"

"Yes daddy I remember," taking the hand of Nathan.

Malcohm stood up and shook the hand of the templar. "Thank you for helping us with this plan Nathan, we are forever in your debt!"

"No problem Hawke," saying with a smile. "They haven't a clue whats going on here, they think she's just either very careful with her training or slightly slow. But, then only one that I think of that knows whats going on is her little pal Jowan,"

"Keep her safe Nathan,"

"Not to worry Malcohm,"

And after that, Solana and the templar were gone back into the tower. Resting in the boat wait for her father was Rayne, now eleven. This had become routine for them. Every other week, they would switch out the twins. With the help of an illusion spell, because even though the twins were identical in every way, their eyes were so different. Waving his hand over Rayne's eyes, turning them from Solana's sapphire blue back to Rayne's emerald green eyes.

"There's my girl," her father said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry, get back to the bunk!" Nathan said in a hushed tone.

Solana scurried back to the bunk as fast as she could. Ducking around passages, in and out of doorways so she wouldn't be caught by other templars prowling the halls for other mages. Finally, reaching 'their' bunk, a hand reached out and touched hers. Grasping and turning around...

"Rayne! What are you doing out of bed?" Jowan's small voice echoed a bit off the walls.

"Sorry...Jowan, I couldn't sleep," Solana now not even looking him in the eye, knowing it was a lie.

"Well, get back in bed silly or you'll get in trouble,"

Without further waiting she hopped in bed and went to sleep.

~7 years later~

Solana is walking fast, trying not to be late for her Harrowing. Cursing to herself:

"The week that we have to switch places just has to be the week SHE gets her Harrowing,"

Listening to her footsteps click on the stone floor. Being lost in thought and then being thrown back into reality by having a hand lain on her shoulder...

"Rayne! I need to talk to you!" Jowan said startling her.

"Jowan, you scared me!" punching his arm.

Laughing..."Sorry Rayne, but I need to tell you something!"

Solana looked around and asked the closest templar if she had time. He informed Solana that she had about a half hour before she needed to be in the chamber. So she went with Jowan to another room, where it was only them. Jowan throwing up a silencing spell so that no one could hear what they were about to talk about.

Wringing his hands together, and not even looking at her. Suddenly he threw a counter acting illusion spell in her direction. Suddenly Solana's eyes went from brilliant green to a smoldering blue.

"JOWAN WHAT WASTHAT FOR?" Solana said screaming!

"I'm sorry Solana, but for years I have noticed that every other week you disappear and then reappear. I had my suspicions on what was going on but I wanted to make sure,"

"Make sure of...Did you just call me Solana?"

"That is your name isn't it? Rayne is with your parents isn't she?"

"How in Andraste's flaming knickers did you find this out?" Now worried that he was going to let the whole charade come to light.

"Solana, please don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone. Why would I do that to one of my best friends?" Jowan said smiling.

She gave Jowan a big bear hug. "Thank you, oh thank you!"

Jowan hugging her back. He was talking into her ear." Don't worry, I've know for a while now,"

Pulling back away from him with the most puzzled look on her face. "How?"

"Just the little things really. The templar Nathan, almost calling you by the wrong name. Or when I would come get you out of your lessons for lunch or whatever, having the enchanter's calling you by your given name. And your eyes are a dead give away, even identical twins have some tell tale signs," Jowan said trailing off.

"You like my sister don't you?" she said smiling.

"Of course I do, she has been my best friend for years!" saying a little miffed on what she was getting at. Jowan had a girl, but he wasn't going to let the cat out of the bag just yet.

"Oh, and I'm not?"

"Oh stop it! Of course you are, you two are the only ones that would WANT to help me with things and spells and...other things," looking at her sheepishly.

"Well those other 'things' are going to have to wait. I have to go to my Harrowing,"

Before she rushed out the door, he grabbed her hand and put the illusion spell back up oh her eyes. Smiling he pushed her out the door and followed her to the chamber and then waited for her to come out a full mage.


	3. Chapter 3

After an hour in the Harrowing chamber. The templar Cullen carried her out and down the stairs toward the apprentice quarters. Finding her bunk, he laid her down as softly as he could. Slightly smiling, and push a few strands of hair away from her face.

"Sleep soundly...Solana," Cullen whispered in her ear.

He made his way to get up and was face to face with Jowan. And he didn't look happy, he looked more afraid of what he just heard. Cullen blushing slightly,

"Jowan! I-I didn't see you there, is there something you need?"

"How...do...you...know...her...name?" Jowan said sternly and as quiet as possible.

Cullen looking down at his feet, then looking around making sure that there was no one within earshot.

"Nathan had told me what was going on when I had caught him sneaking around with her...THEM...I meant them. I confronted him about it and he was reluctant at first to tell me anything, trying to play it off as something else. Then when he knew that I wouldn't back down, he caved in and told me. Please, Jowan, you have to trust me, I have no intention of harming her or getting both of them into trouble,"

"No, you have other intentions with her. Not with Rayne, but Solana," Jowan said coyly.

Cullen blushed at the statement, knowing that Jowan knew of his crush for one of the twins.

"This is a conversation for another time Jowan. I have other matters to attend to," and hurried past him. With Jowan yelling something about waiting for his 'beloved' to wake up. Thinking to himself..."Damn that mage"

About a half hour later she woke.

"Ugh, that was weird. But...harrowing," Saying cutely to Jowan.

"Oh thank the maker your up, they brought you in not too long ago. Well...Cullen brought you in not too long ago,"

Solana's heart fluttered at the thought of him holding her and bring her to bed. Her mind wandered...

"Rayne!" Jowan yelled waving his hands in front of her face.

"Huh, what?" Solana said blinking back to reality.

Smiling and then folding his arms in front of his chest. "Thinking about, your templar,"

Solana punched him in arm. "Oh stop it! Your just jealous," then she stuck out her tongue.

He did it back to her, "Look, I need to know how it went,"

"Jowan, you know I love you to bits but I cannot talk about that, you know that,"

"Well, so much for friendship. I've been here longer then you and I don't know when they will be calling me for mine,"

"Oh they'll call you for your harrowing. Stop being so paranoid,"

"Well, while I'm being paranoid, you need to go talk to Irving,"

"Did he say what for?"

"Nope, just said for you to talk to him when you got up,"

Solana said bye to Jowan and hurried out of the apprentice quarters. Passing the lesson rooms, and later passing the chantry. She runs into Cullen.

"Ow! Mage you need to...oh sorry So...Rayne. My fault...Completely my fault,"

Laughing after being bumped into the floor, she looked up at him. Cullen was standing over her smiling with his hand out to her.

Taking his hand in hers, she felt flush. He felt how soft her hands were. She felt how strong his hands were.

Raising up to her feet, she looked deep into his eyes. He didn't blink, not once. Cullen didn't want to miss a single thing.

Then realizing they were still holding each others hands they let go quickly.

"I-I have to go," Cullen stand all nervous. Maker why was he so nervous around her?

"Can we talking in private please?" Solana said softly, with a raspy sort of voice.

"Um...Well,"

Growing some courage, "It's urgent, please," she said and Solana walked into an adjacent room. Dimly lit with soft glows of candle light. 'Wow, what a place to pick for this,' she though to herself waiting for Cullen to follow her in.

Cullen looking back and forth down each side of the hallway, then making his way into the room Solana had walked into.

Cullen step through the doorway. Looking at his beautiful mage. Slender, petite, perfect fit for him with her in his arms. His heart almost stopped as she turned around. Gorgeous eyes, rosy red lips just begging for a kiss. Licking his lips he slowly made his way towards her.

Solana looked deeply into his eyes. Reading that he wanted her so badly he didn't care about getting caught. Such a brilliant brown in color, she raised her hands and removed the spell that was on her own. Going from green to blue. Then a small gasp. It was from Cullen.

"Solana, your eyes! Are they normally that color?"

"Yes Cullen, my sister is the one with the green eyes. Even though we are identical..."

Moving closer with his arm wrapped around her waist. "There is a small sign you are different,"

Smiling at him, "You even know my name," while running her hands up his cold steel armor, making her way to the nape of his neck.

"Of course I do," Leaning in closer to her face.

She stood up on her tip toes slowly. Brushing her lips across his, feeling the heat of his breath on her. She couldn't take it anymore, Solana leaned towards him swiftly, capturing his lips with hers. Licking his bottom lip, and pushing past them finding his was searching for hers as well.

Groaning into her mouth, he let his hands wander from her waist to her hindquarters. A hand grabbing either side and squeezing. Hearing her inhale sharply only hungered him more. Moving from her mouth, he traced kisses and nips down her chin, and then her neck. Reaching the top of her collar, he undid the clasp and opened her robes further down to the next clasp right above her breasts.

Breathing softly with her hands running through the hair on the back of his head. Throwing her head back as he found her collar bone. The cold hard armor pressing into her chest, she ran her hands down in between them...Breathlessly saying

"Cullen, we have to stop...Irving is expecting me,"

Resting his head on her shoulder and nuzzling into her neck. Then looking up into her beautiful blue eyes, smiling.

"I know, love. But, we have to finish this. I have wanted you for so long, I can't take it anymore,"

Shocked by the sudden confession, she felt his hand run down her shoulder and grabbing her wrist and softly guiding her arm, under the armor, through his cloth trousers, to his very hard, very prominent erection. Her eyes closed quickly as she gasped at what she was feeling.

Relishing the look on her face. And loving the fact that her hand was touching him there. He slowly removed her hand, raising it to his face, and kissed her palm. Releasing her hand, he did up the clasp on her robes, kissed her forehead, and then touched his forehead to hers.

"You are the only one here that has been able to do that to me. You are the only one that I want. I have to tell you that I fell for you the first moment I laid eyes on you. But, this conversation is for another time, hopefully tonight," He said smiling.

Solana tore herself away from him. Putting the illusion spell back onto her eyes. She cupped her hand on his face. He grabbed it, and kissed each finger tip.

"I love you, Solana,"

"Remember Cullen, its Rayne now," She said smiling and winking at him. And then he watched her walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

~Let's see how the other half is fairing~

Rayne woke up late in the morning. Stretching her arms above her head, yawning loudly.

"Come on sleepy head! Time for practice!" Malcohm said with Bethany and Carver were right behind him, with all three peeking through the door.

"Yes Daddy, I'm getting out of bed," Lolling about under the covers for a minute or two. Then sitting straight up with a loud bag on the door.

"Come on Sis! Father wants you to practice!" Carver said barking through the door.

Carver and Bethany were another set of twins that were born after she went to the tower. Bethany, poor thing, was another mage. But, Carver on the other hand was not. And maker, did he ever remind everyone how thankful he was. If Rayne didn't know better, she'd say he was a templar in training.

Finally getting out of bed and putting her leather armor on over her head, then pants sliding up either leg. Boots, and then straightening her leather jerkin she was ready for practice. Not normal armor for a mage? You're right, but for a rouge it was perfect. Light weight with the ability to move without strain. Perfect fit!

Rayne grabbed her daggers and hurried out her shared quarters with Solana. Whisked by her mother, mumbling something of a hi/bye to her and out the door she went.

Running out into an open field, Bethany and Carver were already practicing against each other.

"What's with the getup Sis?" Bethany asked with her head cocked to the side.

"Father is teaching me to be a rouge so I can hide my abilities better if and when I decided to magically leave the tower," Rayne said smiling a big toothy grin. Carver just rolled his eyes. Then without thinking, bolted in her directing with his sword over his head in a charge.

Noticing what was happening, Rayne was quick on her feet and dodging the first swing. Then the second, the sound of metal clashing rang into each others ears. Crossing both of her daggers in front of her, blocking Carver's great sword. Carver pressing down all his weight onto her in an attempt to gain the upper hand. Quickly, Rayne shifted her weight, and in one felled swoop with her leg. Well lets just say the last thing Carver saw before hitting the ground was his feet.

Now, Rayne jolts back up to her feet. Then putting one foot on his chest, with the point of the dagger in his face.

"Yield!" Rayne said with a stern voice.

Raising his hands above his head. With the look of shame on his face.

"Alright Sis, I yield,"

Bethany was giggling in the distance and applauding at the same time.

"Well now Sis, I don't think he will be trying that again," Bethany said smiling.

"And your not the only girl to get Carver on his back!" Malcohm yelled in the distance.

With both girls laughing, and Carver blushing uncontrollably.

"Dad!" Carver yelled. Malcohm was laughed so hard he was crying.

Raising his hands for everyone to calm down. "Alright children! Today's lesson," In which Malcohm proceeded to show all three children everything he could, and that he knew on defending themselves. Magic or otherwise.

Later than evening, when they were all tired from play fighting. They all went inside for dinner.

~The same evening~

Solana was just about the get ready to settle into her new mage quarters. There was a clearing of a throat behind her. Solana's mind began to race, wondering who is could be. The first enchanter, Jowan, the Grey Warden that was there earlier that day? She turned around swiftly.

"Yes," her voice was shaky for the startling she had gotten.

"Hello...Solana. I'm here to see if you've...settled in," Cullen said with a sly smile grazing his lips.

Her heart fluttered a bit. Smiling as she motioned him in. Not knowing that Jowan had arrived just behind them.


End file.
